


An Unusual Living Situation

by ladyemma42



Series: Spaces [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate!TARDIS, Gen, Pete's World, Post-Episode AU: s02e13 Doomsday, Post-Episode: s02e13 Doomsday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-17
Updated: 2007-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyemma42/pseuds/ladyemma42
Summary: Sequel to Home. Rose has to explain to her family about moving into the Alt!TARDIS.





	An Unusual Living Situation

Jackie Tyler was about ready to throw a fit.

"Seriously?" she flung the question at her daughter, her voice rising in pitch. "You seriously think you're going to move out of here and go live in the bloody police box parked on a corner?" She was pacing back and forth across the foyer of the mansion, occasionally waving an angry finger in Rose's general direction.

"Well, yeah, Mum," Rose replied, cool and collected.

Pete shook his head, trying to work it out. "So, it's the TARDIS, but it's not the Doctor's TARDIS?"

"It's like in both universes there was a Pete Tyler and a Jackie Tyler, but in this one there's no Rose. Well, except the dog," she amended, a little annoyed. The dog still had her bloody name. "But that's beside the point. In this universe, there's no Doctor, but there's still a TARDIS."

"Yeah, that's not confusing," Mickey muttered to Jake. The two of them were trying to look inconspicuous in the corner of the room and not incur the wrath of Jackie.

"No, I get it," Pete assured Rose. "But you're just going to live there?"

"Yeah, it's not like you've got anyone to fly it," Mickey chimed in.

"Yes, I'm just going to live there," she told her father. Turning to her ex, she replied, "And no, there's not one to fly her yet, but I'll learn."

That did it. "Ohhh," Jackie started, but Rose cut her off.

"It won't be like it was with the Doctor, Mum," she assured her. "Just trips at weekends and the like."

Her mother clearly wasn't convinced, but muttered, "It had better be. Don't want Charlie growing up with no idea who you are."

Rose's thoughts turned to her one-year-old brother, asleep upstairs as they argued in the hallway. She was never going to stop trying to make her way back to her own universe, and someday she'd leave and never see any of them again. She'd miss Charlie growing up, but being here gave her a constant headache. She just couldn't adjust like her mum and Mickey had done. The alternate world and everything about it just grated on her nerves all of the time. As much as she loved the people around her, she wouldn't think twice about jumping the next dimensional hole back home.

But she wasn't going to have that argument with her mother now. "Of course not, Mum."

"But why do you want to live there when it doesn't even work?" Mickey wondered. "You'll just be sitting on a corner in the Powell Estate."

Rose shrugged. "It's home. Even if the Doctor's never been in this TARDIS, it's a little piece of him that I get to keep." She didn't add that it was the first place she'd found in this universe that didn't make her want to pull her hair out.

Jake nodded, speaking up for the first time. "I get it."

She gave a grateful smile to her friend.

Her mother sighed. "Well, I don't, but I don't suppose there's any way to stop you."

Rose smiled. "Probably not."

Jackie gave her a small smile back. "Guess we'd best help you move then."


End file.
